My minor waltz Super junior and OC
by Eunjuu
Summary: Super junior and OC lovestory! About a girl with a passion for music that find herself in the chaos of working together with an all boy group
1. The beginning!

Hi everyone! This is my first time creating a story and its far from ready ^^; I just wanted to upload a beginning! Please feel free to contact me with tips or what you like/dislike ( I would be very happy if you did! )  
Here it comesss 3  
please Enjoy!  
I do now own Super junior, the songs I am going to use nor the pictures etc etc

Character info:  
Name: Hana  
Age: 20  
Origin: The Netherlands  
Hobbies: Playing Piano, Singing, Gaming  
Bloodtype: O  
Personality: Is known to get irritated rather fast, though is cheered up very easily. Can be very hyperactive and cheerfull about stuff she likes. Very determined to do well as a Pianist and about wanting to become a composer

Let's start at the beginning shall we? Music has been around me as long as I can remember. No, my parents aren't famous composers, singers, musicians. to be honest their lives don't turn around music at all. Music just seems to cross my path wherever I am or wherever I go.

I play piano as long as I can remember and at the age of 18 I decided to join a contest for an orchestra, the composer was searching for new talents . Winning the contest would bring me closer towards a big dream, being a composer myself. I won and a year after my victory the composer decided to move to Japan. He said it was great for our experience, not to mention he always had a big love for the Asian countries. To my surprise I fell in love with Japan. And what would be a visit for a few months became a visit of a year and I couldn't be more happy.

I felt horrible when we had to continue our journey. I knew almost nothing about south-Korea and little interest did I have to learn more about it.

And here I am, a half year has passed by now. I still feel home sick towards Japan. Luckily we are a great success in south Korea, I even got the opportunity to compose, but little did I know a week ago that in a few days my world would be turned upside down. We got contacted by a company named SM entertainment. The orchestra will be playing in a pop group their songs and I was the 'lucky' one to perform with them on stage. Seeing the schedule of the piano playing guy in the group was too busy.

This would be the first time I was standing alone, sadly I wasn't very much prepared to work with 10 rather good looking guys. To be honest I wasn't prepared at all, which was not my usual self.

I didn't expect to find this chaos, nor did I expect that the two guys changed their course and now ran towards me like gnus being chased by a lion. One noticed me in time, sadly the other guy didn't, my yelp echoed through the room as the guy knocked me down, followed by a very awkward silence. "You knocked her down pretty hard Hyung" the guy that did stop in time was now bowed over me, offering his hand. I stood up by myself, cheeks colouring red out of anger. My temper was known to be pretty big. The guy that knocked me down stood up, immediately bowing and mumbling a sorry. Another guy rushed towards me 'Aish I am so sorry!' he quickly spoke, sending the two guys a rather dark look 'You must be our pianist! I am the leader of super junior' his lips curled into a smile as we walked towards the stage, everyone seemed to have cooled down as they formed a line 'We are Super junior!' they all yelled before raising their hands, leaving me with a flushed expression on my face "H..Hana" I mumbled, a bit ashamed I didn't do any research letting my eyes slide over the ten rather unknown faces. Of course I recognized them from commercials or drama's, but this half year has been such a chaos I hardly had time to have interest in something other than the orchestra

I was shaken out of my thoughts as the guy that knocked me down approached me "I knew you looked familiar, you composed one of the OST in a drama! I sang one of the other OST songs" My eyes narrowed thoughtfully as I studied his proud looking face. My face cleared up as I suddenly remembered him "Ah! Yes, I've seen you at the recording studio' pointing a finger towards him with a smile. He answered with a big smile himself, turning around looking at some of the members with a proud gaze as if he wanted to say 'see? I got a connection with her already' It's true that I remembered his face but I had no idea what his name was. As far as I remembered it was something with the Y. My thoughts got interrupted again as another guy spoke "You know us already right?" His lips curling into a rather evil looking grin, my eyes widen a bit as my cheeks coloured. "I..I..I've seen your faces now and then" I mumbled soft  
-

Ok I know the ending sucks! But its not really an ending! I just wanted to see if people would like the basics of the story! Please tell me what you think! I will continue writing and make decent endings! ( also, sorry for the little super junior that is in here. there will be a lot more super junior! )


	2. Weirdest member

Ghaaak! I am so happy I got a review, I couldnt whipe the smile off my face! ~~~(#= w =)~~~  
ty so much!

So here is CHAPTER TWO *firework firework*  
I decided to not change chapter one and just continue, hopefully this ending is more decent _ ( _ _ ) _

Please enjoy and please tell me what you think! Bad or good reviews. Everything is fine

super tiny.. one line of the last chapter! ~

_"I..I..I've seen your faces now and then" I mumbled soft. _

The guy frowned "You honestly don't kno.." but he was cut off by the leader "That's no problem! I am very sorry we haven't introduced ourselves faster, why don't we go out to eat? We will be able to get to know each other better" I nodded "First I want to hear her play!" the chubby member spoke cheerfull. I felt how my cheeks coloured slight red, taking a deep breath I sat behind the piano that was placed on the right side of the stage. Of course I had practiced their songs but was still nervous to make a mistake. I started playing the song called _One fine spring day_ which I will be playing with one of the members. My playing was rather stiff but without any mistake. Luckily they didn't notice how I played, seeing they had never seen me playing relaxed "Can you please play the OST song you made for that drama?" I looked up surprise, to find my eyes locking with the guy that bumped into me "I..I didn't compose it on my own" I mumbled shy. "Please?" he repeated, other members looking at me curiously "Yes of course" I smiled slightly before eyeing my hands. My body relaxed completely. I composed this song together with the leader of the orchestra and every time I play it I found myself slipping away in the song.

( Please search on youtube: Minor Waltz (마이너 왈츠) - Cinderella's Sister OST MV [download link+sheetmusic] if you want to hear the song, just copy paste. I am so sorry for making you do this by yourself, i'm a stupid dork and somehow my links doesnt work in the story TAT )

My hands started moving on their own as a small smile curled my lips

Yesung's POV:

She played Ryeowook's song so stiff and nervous. This is not how I remembered her. The first time I saw her she was sitting in the recording room playing her song, her body slowly moved on the melody and her fingers seemed to be flowing over the keys. She played the song with so much emotion that I was watching her with open mouth. I once spoke with her but the talk was short and I was only able to introduce myself before I got called away. After that introduction I never saw her again, after that meeting I couldn't stop myself from thinking about this girl, and here she was, sitting right in front of me

"Can you please play the OST song you made for that drama?"

Before I know it I blurred the question out and her eyes locked with mine. She looked surprised and I couldn't help but to find myself rude with this request, quickly clearing my throat I looked at her dead serious. Ignoring the rather sharp and thought full look Eeteuk gave me.

"I..I didn't compose it on my own"

A small smile curled my lip, I didn't care.. I just wanted to see her again like I saw her back then.

"please?'

The girl looked at her hands before looking up with a small smile

"Yes of course"

I couldn't stop smiling as she started to play. Her body softly moving again as her fingers started to move over the keys. I watched the other members, which seemed just as amazed as I was that day at the studio. Kyuhyun his lips curled into a small grin which I didn't like at all, wrinkling my nose I turned towards her again.

I applauded as she finished, sadly the other members didn't, making me look like a complete idiot as I applauded rather cheerful, I was almost jumping. "Don't mind him, he's the weird one of the group' Kyuhyun said as he walked towards her, the small grin still curling his lips. The other members walking around, either talking or messing around"Next to Heechul hyung of course" Shindong added. "You will get to know them before you know it" Kyuhyun spoke again, leaning against the piano "Believe me" She laughed soft, making her face look utterly cute. I quickened my phase as I walked towards them, I didnt like the way Kyuhyun was talking to her "Aish stupid magnae, I'm not that weird" I mumbled while approaching them "I.." my voice died as the two looked towards me, Shindong already gone to ask Eeteuk when we will go out to eat. My plan seemed brilliant, I would stop their conversation.. but little did I thought about what to say to end it "I.. I am hungry!" I said, crossing my arms

Hana's POV

I smiled at the guy that leaned against the piano. I think we could get along very well, a second my eyes slid towards the guy that bumped against me but I guess he was no longer 'the guy that bumped against me'. So Yesung was his name! I should've remembered that. I opened my mouth to answer the piano leaning guy but got interrupted by the one and only Yesung "I.." He said, confident and determined face as if he could change the world. But he paused and for a second looked very helpless "I am hungry!" He said, crossing his arms like a little child. I couldn't help but smile. "See what I mean?" the other guy said, his grin growing. I tried to keep my face straight, it would be rude to laugh "well, I'm glad he mentioned" I mumbled while getting up "You play wonderful!" The leader putted his arm around Yesung and the other guy "Doesn't she?" He said eyeing them "She plays very well" the grinning guy said. Yesung just nodded, looking a bit grumpy. "Well! Let's go out and eat!" The leader announced, turning around towards the other members as the chubby member cheered.

Doneeeee!

Do I feel a love triangle coming?

Is this going to BE A BATTLE FOR LOVE ~

I have no idea myself

Ghaaak how exciting~ I'm curious myself HAHA

I hope you guys enjoyed~ I certainly did!


	3. No Alcohol

I am so sorry it took ages T-T sorry sorry sorry,

I have been SOOO busy with school ( last weeks are such a pain! )

and when I decided to write this week my dog died TT-TT I just couldnt set my mind on writing

This chapter is, in my eyes, TO SHORT AND CRAP. But I just atm feel so a;sodka;d that I couldnt think of something better

I promise to upload faster and more! Please forgive me

My head seemed to spin, not only did I just got 10 introductions, they also talked through each other and rather fast.. My Korean wasn't that good yet and now questions where launched at me 'Where are you from? ' ' How old are you? ' 'Who do you think is the prettie..' 'Aish hyung don't ask her such questions, do you want her to run away already?' the other guys laughed as the eldest glared at them "You guys just don't want to hear that she will pick me!" he shouted, making some angry hand gesture. 'Told you he was weird' the chubby member named Shindong whispered in my ear as I watched Heechul amazed, just being able to nod. That guy has some serious temper. "So where are you from?" The leader eeteuk asked again "I..I come from The Netherlands" some stared at me blankly "It lays in Europe" I added "West-Europe" they seemed satisfied with that question "So you're not much into Korean music?" Yesung asked "I know a few" I mumbled, chewing on my noodles, starting to hum Honey from Park Jin Young. I really liked how it sounded so jazzy. Declining another Kyuhyun offered me "I don't drink" I smiled shyly, I never liked drinking. "Aish Hyung!" another member yelled before jumping up

Yesung's POV:

I was listening carefully to the girl and the moment she told Kyuhyun she didn't drink I was about the take a gulp from my beer. I quickly placed the bottle back on the table, shoving it as far from me as possible.. Sadly I didn't noticed the other bottles and due to that they were bumped over by my arm. "Aish Hyung!" Sungmin yelled next to me, as the content of one of those bottles was now on his pants "A..Ah! Sorry" I yelled, grabbing some random napkins I tried to reach for the wet spot.. which was sadly on his crotch. Sungmin his cheeks coloured as he snatched the napkins from me "I can do it myself Hyung, Please just be careful next time" He mumbled a bit grumpy, sitting down again as he was doing his best to somehow dry the wet spot. I mentally face slapped myself and was even more ashamed as I caught her gaze

Hana's POV

I couldn't help but smile as Yesung tried to do his best to fix everything. He really reminded me of myself, honestly.. ever since I was a little kid I used to bump things over. He seemed more relieved after he received my smile, turning to Sungmin to apologize once again. I helped the guys clean the table.

After another 20 questions and jokes we finished dinner. "You will be mostly working with Yesung, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook so you won't see the rest of us much" The leader spoke as we separated ways. They had looked very much surprised when I told them I didn't have a car and always rode the bicycle, after all I came from a country known for the cycles. They had offered me many times to drive me home, but I gently declined. Cycling cleared my head and with all the information I have gotten today it felt like heaven to cycle home. I really had to practice their names. I would meet the three guys again in two days

Again sorry T-T *gives sweets*


	4. Reckless boys

Before they left Shindong shoved a piece of paper in my hand "Text your number to this number please" He told me smiling before saying goodbye and leaving.

I've been sitting in front of the computer for about an hour now, unable to sleep I decided to find out more about the guys, to my surprise their music was just my taste. Humming along with the song I noticed my mobile phone vibrating

'_Thank you for your number, you should visit us in the dance studio sometimes. I convinced the other members you're a great dancer, Show them!'_

My mouth dropped slowly.. g..good dancer? I was the worst dancer ever, not being flexible, my fingers slide over my mobile. Forgetting to talk formal

_'Why did you tell them such a thing? Aigo! I cannot dance at all"_

Shindongs POV:

I smiled at her message, from the moment she got into contact with our group I knew it would be fun to get her more involved.. After all this girl seemed to draw the interest of some members, so I thought of a little plan to get her more around.

_'Don't worry, we will teach you. Meet us Friday at..' _

Hana's POV

Another message.. Reading it I sighed, learn me? And who was 'we'? But I was free this Friday, sending him a message that I would be there. I was just about to put my mobile away before I got suddenly called, smile on my face when I saw who it was

"HANAAAAAAAAAAAAA' the girl screamed on the other side of the phone, making me remove my phone from my ear

"Aish Yui, do you want to make me deaf?' talking Japanese with her I still used the Korean curse words, finding them highly addicting to use.

'You forgot all about me! Not calling, not texting. How can you forget your best friend like that?"

Yui joined the orchestra when we traveled through Japan, being a wonderful violinist. From the moment we met we became good friends and she was a very big super junior fan

'How was it?'

'Was what? Your future husbands?'

'Oh shut up Hana.. did you propose for me?'

'I would never give my best friend to such reckless boys" I imitated the voice of an old woman

"Reckless? How are those wonderful boys reckless? Did they try to eat you? Because its fine if they take a piece of m.."

"Don't start again Yui!" I interrupted her "One bumped into me, knocking me of my feet the moment I entered the practice stage, you should've seen them Yui.. They are like wild animals'

She laughed "What did you expect from an all boys pop group? So what did you guys do? It's horrible that you didn't spend any time in research before meeting them"

"I know I know but we took the time to get to know each other, I went out to have something to eat with them"

She gasped "You ate dinner with my babies!" she cried out

Most people would think she was a horrible obsessed fan girl, but even though she was a fan the dramatic parts were always acted, it somehow became an inside joke of us

"So who bumped into you?" she snapped me out of my thoughts

"I think his name was Yesung, he is one of the lead singers?"

"Yesung!" she laughed "He is the.."

"Don't tell me Yui! I don't want to judge their personality on shows they attended, I want to give them the chance to let me get to know them the way they want me to'

"Such a weird girl as always~' she teased me

"I have to go now Yui, if I don't sleep now I think I'll fall asleep during tomorrow's rehearsal"

"Ooh I totally forgot about that!" she shouted. I smiled as I heard her searching through her stuff, trying to find her note book

"I'll see you then Yui, Byebye" I said before hanging up leaning back in my chair.. What a chaotic crazed day this was. Standing up to go to bed.

Days passed untill it was friday, the rehearsel with the three singers went well.. Though they wouldnt stop the pulling pranks on each other. My image of them got pretty much shaped. Yesung always did his best but seemed to clumsy to succeed most of the time. Kyuhyun was the youngest and honestly reminded me of a cat, or how he sometimes as joke got called 'brat' and then there was Ryeowook, the gentle guy with a soft personality. Their singing was amazing, I almost stop playing when they started singing, shivers running down my spine. We rehearsed for two hours nonstop, until they had to move on to the next thing on their schedule.. I was surprised when Ryeowook hanged out with me for a bit after rehearsal seeing he was free for the rest of the day, it had been a sunny day and we went out to buy some ice cream. He seemed eager to learn more about my home land, telling me he was interested in learning languages. After an hour of following around by his fans he decided to go back to the dorm. "I heard from Shindong your going to perform a dance for us next week. I look forward to it!" he said with a smile before saying goodbye and leaving. My mouth dropped, next week?


	5. The fist catcher

Hello everyone!  
I hope you will enjoy the chapter, I had fun writing it ( A ) / ~  
I try to keep this story as realistic as possible when it comes to time and.. other realistic stuff ._.;;  
but I decided to use a piece of information I saw from a show and add it into the story, bending the time and place and mixing my OC with it.

Have fun reading!~

Also, I love people sending me messages and.. I would be more then thrilled to get to know you all

So.. I decided to sometimes ask questions, you can answer it or either ignore and move to the story! Dont be afraid to contact meee~~

QUESTION OF THE DAY:

What is your favourite super junior member?

My answer:  
Can I even make a choice? I've been trying to answer it for 3 days now T-T because, if I ask you I feel like I need to be strong and pick a favourite member too!  
I love ALLL the members, they are alll my number 1 because they all have their own charms..  
MAKE A DECISION ALREADY EUNJO! A

It would be.. eunhyuk!

TANTANTAN  
~~~~~v(#T A T)v *runs away ashamed that she had such trouble picking a favourite mumber )

Enjoy reading!

I couldn't help but feel extremely nervous when I entered the practice room, the two guys were already warming up and my mouth dropped as I saw them dancing.. Flexible… strong.. sexy! Shindong had brought Eunhyuk with him, as far as I knew he was one of the main dancers. I bit my lip as my eyes were glued on Eunhyuk, he was absolutely attractive when he was dancing, though got shaken out of my thoughts as I mentally slapped myself "They are not in that kind of category Hana" I warned myself, I didn't want myself to be drooling over any of the people I worked with, it would cost me my concentration. Again I got snapped out of my thoughts as Shindong approached me "You're here" I nodded, smiling slightly. I would rather turn around and run away then dance with these.. dancing gods. "Come come, don't be shy" he said moving me closer towards the mirror "Eunhyuk will help us" he said, smiling towards the other boy in the mirror. "Good luck" I mumbled, also sending Eunhyuk a smile "Aaah she's shy" Shindong said laughing "Hyung don't pester her like that" Eunhyuk said, smiling himself "Do you know any dances Hana?" he asked, walking closer towards me. I shook my head "N..No I have.. never been a good dancer" Eunhyuk looked surprised, turning towards Shindong "But you said she was a good dan.." "Aiyaa I said I thought she was a good dancer" Shindong said, leaving me as flustered as Eunhyuk. "But now she's here we can learn her a dance right? She might need it when she will participate in one of the tv shows"

How could I forgot that part of my job? To make the orchestra more well known Jonathan made the agreement with SM entertainment to let me join tv shows as the temporary pianist of Super junior.. Which would mean in less than a few weeks I will be broadcast in Star king and maybe some other tv shows. Eunhyuk agreed with teaching me and before I knew it a set of dances got launched at me.. in the end I would learn one of their own dances from the song sorry sorry and a dance from a song called bo peep from T-ara. We danced for two hours, breaks in between. Luckily they were patient and in those two hours I started to get faith that someone like me could actually be able to pull off a dance, even though I didn't get the learn the bo peep dance yet and the sorry dance wasn't going that well.

We decided that it was enough for today, Shindong dashing off the moment we walked out off the room, telling us to wait while he was getting himself some candy. "I have no condition" I huffed, still catching my breath "I envy how much energy you guys have" Eunhyuk was about to answer me until his phone vibrated, bowing his head telling me "sorry" before reading what seemed to be a text message. His relaxed expression faded, suddenly looking tense and sad "I..I have to go to the toilet" he said without eyeing me any longer, turning around the corner which we didn't stood that far off. I frowned, did something happen? I tried to shrug it off, after all it would be rude to interfere so I decided to look around.. Finding out that the toilet was on the end of the hallway not far from where we stood. Again I tried to shrug it off but the dull punding that suddenly echoed through the hallway made me turn around the corner. My eyes widen as I found Eunhyuk beating his fist against the wall, his fist already started to bleed. Before I knew it I ran towards him but as I reached out to grab his shoulder I paused, eyes falling on the mobile phone that had fallen out of his other hand. I reached for it, eyes automatically falling on the text.  
My hangul was pretty bad.. but as far as I could read it was about love signs. I slowly stood up, Eunhyuk seeming to busy punching to notice me "Eunhyuk-shi" I said, trying to say it loud as an attempt to make him stop punching, my hand resting on his upper arm but he seemed to angry and hurt to come to his senses. I tried to pull harder "Eunhyuk-shi stop it" this time he eyed me for a second, lowering his arm before his eyes found the mobile phone in my hand, shaking his head before punching the wall again "How.. could..she" punching every time he said a word..  
and that was the time I did something stupid.. something that would not only give him a feeling of guilt.. but would also make me unable to play piano for at least a week. Turning to stand with my back against the wall I caught his fist.. What did I think really? That I would, against a well trained muscled boy, win and stop his fist in time? I blame all the blood.. it was freaking me out and made me panic. I felt how my hand was slammed against the wall, together with his fist. A stinging pain shot through my hand and arm, making me winch. Mister puncher finally stopped, seeming to snap out of his anger as he felt how my hand took the blow. I had already shut my eyes, waiting for the next blow that.. didn't came, "Hana-shi!" His shocked voice making me open one eye "A..Are you done?" I mumbled soft, trying not to show any pain in my face  
"Aish y..you shouldn't have done that" Gently grabbing my wrist to pull it from his fist "Look at your hand" he looked as if he was about the cry, he looked so guilty "Don't worry, that's your blood" Ignoring it was actually my blood I gently pulling my hand back to try and move the fingers in a fast motion "S..See? Nothing wrong" I smiled, only the stutter pointing out that I felt pain when moving them. The pain didn't matter to me.. the fact that I was unable to move them with the speed I wished worried me. I shrugged it off, focusing on Eunhyuk again "Let's fix up your hand"  
This time it was my turn to grab his wrist, dragging him towards the nursery. I cursed soft as the nurse seemed to be vanished, setting him down I grabbed the first aid box "I..I feel so stupid" The guilt had not left his face "If I hadn't.. then your hand.." I lifted my finger, interrupting him  
"Please Eunhyuk-shi. There is nothing wrong with my hand and it was my own choice. It's not like you asked me to stop you mm?" sending him a gentle smile "Now please promise me to never hurt yourself like this again, I have only two hands and I won't always be there to catch your fist" He bowed his head as a sorry. I cleaned the wounds on his hand, meanwhile mumbling how idiotic and reckless guys are. Knowing I didn't mean it offending he was finally able to smile  
"There.. all done" I said while standing up "Sit down" he commanded, grabbing my wrist "It's my turn to be the nurse now" I blinked "Don't worry there is n.."I started. He looked strict "Sit!" pulling me down into my seat. "It's the least thing I can do for my fist catcher" I couldn't help but feel proud that I cheered him up "You know what I'm also good at? Listening.. I..If you feel bad.. rather than wounding yourself.. you can always come and talk with me ok? Whatever happens or whoever hurts you.. it or he/she is never worth it to hurt yourself.. I mean look at you, a funny and sweet guy.. a great dancer.. I bet your fans, friends and family would find it awful to see you hurt and they would find it even worse to see you hurt yourself" He shook his head "Fist catcher, pianist, listening ear and a speech giver? Is there something I've missed?"  
I laughed "I don't think you did" he finished wrapping my hand but didn't let go yet "I ruined such a nice hand" He mumbled, looking guilty again "Aish stop feeling g.." before I knew it his lips softly pressed against the bandage, kissing my hand "uilty." I finished, eyeing him with a flustered expression. "It's against the pain!" he said, standing up "Y..You know.. it's nothing.. i..it's like friends.. Aish!" he stuttered. "It doesn't matter I u.." I said waving both hands before being interrupted by Shindong entering the nursery "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" He sounded angry until he noticed our bandaged hands "W..What happened with you guys?" eyeing Eunhyuk who, seemed to beat himself up mentally for his stupid actions "It's nothing hyung" he said before walking towards the exit "How can that be nothing! You both have bandage.." "I'll explain it later, let's just go" Eunhyuk said before leaving the room

We said goodbye to each other outside the building, Shindong still looking confused and Eunhyuk trying to avoid my gaze. I knew he didn't mean anything with the kiss but he seemed to ashamed of his actions.. So I decided to give him the space so he could cool down. We decided to meet in a few days for another practice before splitting up. Sadly did I only notice I still had eunhyuk's mobile when I was already home, I had put it in the pocket of my pants and had totally forgotten to give it back. What an awkward Friday..

I COULDNT HELP MYSELF AND PUTTED A LITTLE KISS IN IT

Please forgive me _ ( _ _ )' _ *bow*


	6. The visit

Chapter 6! I decided to make the chapters longer ._.;; I hope this one IS longer XDXD;;  
I have bad news I think ._. I will be gone for a week monday so I wont be able to upload ;; I'm going to visit my best friend 3 and.. I'm also gone the 23th for.. 1 or 2 weeks, i'm going to scotland and then.. stay with my best friend again.. I'M SORRY ;-; *bowbowbow* Please forgive me, I promise I will not forget about my story! Please be patient and wait for me ;-;

I hope you like this chapter!

Question of the day:

What would you do if you could hang out with Super junior for one day?

My answer:

I wanne go to a theme park with them x.x  
First we will go to a theme park! then eat out and after that have a sleepover! *so immature* orz

AND AND! I also post this story on asianfanfics! I also have bannerthingies there with Hana and super junior

Just search Asianfanfics in google and search for the story: My minor waltz

Thats all! Thank you so much for subcribing and liking the story

Yesung's POV

I was about to pass Shindong his room before I heard him call her name "Hana-shi! Why are you calling?" I paused, Ddangkomaand his brothers still under my arm in a glass tank. I had been busy cleaning their bigger tank "When did he get her phone number?" I whispered, talking to the three turtles before bowing, ear against the door "You have it? That's great, no worry I will tell him. You can come bring it to the dorm tomorrow, around 3 o'clock is fine.. See you then!"

"Are you spying hyung?" I almost dropped the tank, sending whoever stood behind me a surprised look "N..No I was just passing by" I said, eyeing our youngest member. "I wonder when he got her phone number" Kyuhyun said, thoughtfull gaze on his face "You stood behind me all this time? Aish your so annoying" I mumbled, of course he knew I didn't mean it hateful, living with all the members we were used to saying such stuff to each other without having a real meaning of hate or anger behind it.  
Even though we lived separate from each other, one group of members on a lower level of the building and one group member on a higher level of the building, we still pretty much hanged out in one or the other, only sleeping was done separate. "I wonder what Shindong hyung is planning" Kyuhyun followed me as I putted the turtles back in their clean big tank, making me pause "Eunhyuk and Shindong did seem awfully mysterious when they returned to the dorm yesterday.. do you think they met her?" turning around to face Kyuhyun "I guess they did" he shrugged "I am free tomorrow so.. I guess I will just wait for her in the dorm" sending me a sly grin "You're not like.. interested in her are you?" I said following him into the kitchen, where Ryeowook was busy baking something that smelled oh so delicious. "Who knows" The little young brat answered, bowing to take a look of what is in the oven  
"It smells good" he said, sending Ryeowook a smile "You're talking about Hana-shi?" Ryeowook looked up from doing the dishes, answering Kyuhyun's smile with one of his own. I nodded, leaning against the counter "She's a very nice girl, I went to eat some ice cream with her after we rehearsed. The Netherlands seems to be an interesting country, do you know their language is one of the hardest languages to learn?" He smiled again before returning to his dishes. I had to prevent myself from crying out. Shindong,Eunhyuk and Ryeowook.. They all seemed to spend time with her, how was I ever going to do the same? I turned around and returned to my room as Ryeowook and Kyuhyun started talking about what Ryeowook was making. Sitting down on my bed I sighed.. I had to find a way to spend more time with her. I will find a way!

Hana's POV

I leaned back in the chair, sighing as I let the sun warm up my face "I guess I have no other choice" I said, eyeing Yui. After I found out I still had Eunhyuk his mobile phone I immediately called Shindong, who told me it was fine and that he will let Eunhyuk know I had it and that I could bring the mobile phone to their dorm the next day, before hanging up and leaving me with no option but to visit them today. Sadly I stood up this morning with a hand that was coloured like a smurf.. though it also had some purple in it, not to mention I could hardly move my fingers. I couldn't cancel the weekly shopping Saturday I had with Yui and camouflaging the bruises didn't really work seeing the moment Yui saw me and my hand she dragged me to the doctor. So here I was, drinking something on a teras.

My right arm in a sling as Yui convinced the doctor I wouldn't stop using my arm without one. "Atleast one week rest and even after that week it is not wise to use your hand to much, for it might get painful again after a long day of using" The doctors advice kept replaying in my head. I didn't regret catching Eunhyuk's fist nor did I blame him.. I just felt a slight panic, I had so much to do.  
"Don't look so sad Hana, it will all turn out well.. Do you really have to go now?' Yui said. I had told her I tripped and somehow placed my hand wrong. I was determined to let no one know about what really happened, there was no one that needed to know what happened.. and if anyone should know it was up to Eunhyuk to tell them, I was not going to tell around these kind of personal stuff, so neither did she knew I was going to their dorm. I smiled "I'm sorry Yui but I need some rest. I slept bad with the hand so I really want to go home and lie down" She nodded "Hopefully the painkillers will work" I stood up, giving her a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for taking care of me, I will see you in two days" saying bye to each other she forced me into taking a taxi.

I arrived at a large building, I had taken my sling off the second Yui was out of sight. I thanked and paid the driver before stepping out. I was about the call Shindong that I had arrived before I saw someone familiar stepping out of a black car. I carefully walked towards him, somehow afraid I would be tackled by bodyguards or something. I indeed got stopped by a guy that followed him "Please keep your distance" he told me, holding his hand out to stop me if I would continue walked "But I.." I got interrupted "Let her through, she works with me and the other members" I smiled at Heechul, walking towards him "Thank you Heechul-shi, Shindong told me to come to your dorm. I need to return something" His eyes slid to my hand "What happened to your hand?"

Eunhyuk's POV

I eyed Donghae with a nervous look on my face as he changed the bandage on my fist, I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to her. My knuckles were only scratched.. but she caught my punch with her fingers.. A shiver ran down my spine, to zoned out in my thoughts to notice Donghae studying my face "Tell me already, what is going on. You're not being yourself, you look as if you caused an accident or something" Slowly I released my breath, I should tell him.. maybe if I do I will feel more relieved. "Yesterday.. Shindong and I taught Hana-shi some dances before I got a.. a text from someone" I coloured slightly red "I.. got angry and walked off to punch my fist against a wall" Donghae nodded, listening to me "Shindong was getting himself some food and Hana-shi probably noticed the sound of my punches.. I..I was so angry and her voice sounded so far away.." my voice died, clenching my teeth "You hurt her?" Donghae asked. I nodded, I honestly felt like crying "She caught my fist and our hands slammed against the wall.. She acted as if nothing was wrong but I could hear the pain in her voice" I didn't want to tell him about the kiss. His hand reached out to mess my hair "She told me it was not my fault but.." He sat down beside me "You still feel guilty" again I nodded "What happened did happen, there is no turning back.. I am sure she will be fine soon, she probably pretended that nothing was wrong so that you wouldn't worry, so to pay her back you shouldn't worry" Hugging me before messing up my hair again "Don't worry don't worry and if you feel guilty why don't you do something else for her in return?" A small smile curled my lips "Your right.. Now stop messing up my hair!" wrestling with him as he tried to reach out for my hair again

Hana's POV:

Heechul opened the door to one of the apartments, letting me in first before following and closing the door. I thanked him again before following him into the living room. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were glued to the television, playing a game. Yesung was bowing over a big tank, mumbling to.. what seemed to be turtles. Siwon was reading a news paper with a cup of coffee in his hand on the couch and from one of the other rooms Eeuteuk's funny laugh was heard. "Shindong! Aish where did that guy go" Heechul left the room, starting to look for him. I cleared my throat before saying a rather shy hi, Siwon seemed the only one that noticed it. Looking up from the newspaper, instead of waving he sticked three hands in the air smiling. I bowed before waving, looking around again. Suddenly my eyes rested on the television.. I knew this game, walking towards the two guys I stood behind them, watching them shooting zombie's "Watch out, A boomer!" I said, caught up in the game as I pointed towards a big fat zombie that walked towards them. Kyuhyun paused the game, looking at me with surprise "Hana-shi! What are you doing here?" I smiled, sitting down next to him "I'm here to deliver something. Can I watch?" I said, also greeting the surprised Sungmin. They both nodded until Kyuhyun noticed my hand, carefully grabbing my wrist "What happened to your hand?" eyeing my hand worried "I..It's nothing, I tripped and fell" He raised his eyebrow "That's a coincidence, Eunhyuk said he did the same thing" For a second our eyes met, making me look away.. My eyes usually told the truth and I would rather avoid him knowing I was lying. Sungmin had also moved closer "That looks bad, Do you think you can still play piano?" Eyeing me just as worried.

Kyuhyun's POV:

I eyed her hand again, I didn't believe her and what a coincidence that Eunhyuk also had a hand injury.. not to mention he had been awkwardly silent when he came back with Shindong, and what was it with her delivering something? I shook my head, concentrating on her as she was about the answer Sungmin's question

"T..The doctor told me to let it rest for a week, after that I'll be fine" She bowed "I'm sorry for this, I didn't plan it either" I opened my mouth to tell her not to worry but her wrist was suddenly grabbed by another hand. Finding it belonged to Yesung which looked just as worried as me and Sungmin "I'll help you Hana-shi!" He said, suddenly looking intense. I had let go of her wrist "Please let be your nurse. I will cook, clean and do groceries for you! I am pretty much free this week besides practicing, please allow me to take care of you!" I eyed him with surprise. 1-0 for Yesung

Hana's POV:

I eyed Yesung just as surprised as the other two "I..I don't want to be a bother" I stuttered. He shook his head "Then see it like this, if I help you your hand will rest more.. It will heal faster and you will be able to practice with us again, by helping you I am helping us all" I nodded, he was right and if he didn't mind. "But I won't sit still, I will help you with my other hand" I said, holding my left hand in the air and wiggling it's fingers. He smiled, making me colour slightly red. Aish why are these boys so good looking! "Wait" Kyuhyun stood up "We all should help, after all practice is tiring, why don't we see who can help when and make a schedule?

1-1

Sorry if the many POV's annoy you ._. if they do can you PLEASEEEE let me know? I will reduce them ^^ I kinda like writing from different views ._.;;


	7. His babies

Hi guys! I'm really thinking about quiting here and continueing in asianfanfics for now x.x  
Please visit my story there : I have pictures of the kittens and OC's, its just easier to upload stuff there!

3

Anyways, enjoy!

Monday: Cleaning: Donghae Tuesday: Cooking: Sungmin  
Cooking: Eunhyuk  
Groceries: Eunhyuk and Hana

Tuesday: Cooking: Sungmin

Wednesday: Cleaning: Yesung Thursday: Cooking: Donghae  
Cooking: Ryeowook  
Groceries: Ryeowook, Yesung, Hana

Thursday: Cooking: Donghae

Friday: Cleaning: Kyuhyun Saturday: Cooking: Kyuhyun  
Cooking: Ryeowook Hana Groceries: Kyuhyun Hana  
Groceries: Ryeowook, Hana

Saturday: Cooking: Kyuhyun  
Groceries: Kyuhyun Hana

Sunday: Cleaning: Yesung  
Cooking: Yesung, Hana

I stared at the schedule.. My hangul was to lacking for this. Of course I understood what the days mend or could memorize which day was written where. But I still decided to write my own schedule in Dutch. "Give me a Dutch name!" Donghae shouted, making the other members laugh. I shook my head, smiling myself. Everyone had gathered around the kitchen table to make the schedule. Eeteuk, Siwon, Heechul and Shindong were unable to be 'a nurse' seeing they had a busy schedule this week. "Won't it be akward for the fans if they keep seeing you guys entering my apartment?" I asked them "Don't worry, I will let them know through kiss the radio that we are helping you, I will also talk to our hyung"  
I gave him a puzzled look "Our manager" Kyuhyun whispered in my ear. "Not to mention ELF is very supportive, they will understand for sure!" Ryeowook added cheerful, smile curling his lips as he talked about their fans. I couldn't help but find Ryeowook amazingly adorable but then again.. which of these boys aren't? "I will allow you guys to help me if you will all promise me that you will let me make it up for all the help, maybe I can cook or clean or.." "Please just rest for now" Eeteuk smiled as he interrupted me  
"We will take good care of you, after all you're working with us, you're a part of the team now" they all nodded before Eeteuk finished the little meeting making the members separate and walk off.

I made my way towards Eunhyuk who was messing around with his fellow member Donghae "Eunhyuk-shi" I said with a sly smile "How is your hand?" Both boys turned towards me , Eunhyuk seemed unsure about replying, still looking ashamed as his eyes slid to my hand "I'm fine" he said with a unsure smile "Good!" I smiled brightly before pushing his phone back into his hands "I'm so ashamed I took your phone with me, please forgive me" I said while bowing "Don't worry! I'm glad you found it and not someone else"  
We got interrupted as Donghae pulled my arm "Hana-shi, come come.. I want to show you something!" Before I knew it we both rushed out of the dorm, I almost tripped as he dragged me down the stairs into the little alley "Look look!" He kneeled down near something that.. seemed like a wooden hovel. I kneeled down next to him "What is i..aaahhh" I watched how 4 little kittens started to exit the Hovel, making little kitty sounds as they brushed themselves against Donghae's leg. Animals.. If I wouldn't have had such a passion for music I would've tried to become a vet.  
I have felt so lonely the past years traveling around, I've always had animals around me. Thinking about the fact that I couldn't take a cat or dog with me because I travel so much always made me feel depressed. "Aren't they cute?" Donghae sent me a smile, he looked so much like a little kid.  
I nodded, a smile curling my lips as one of the kittens brushed against my head, I couldn't help but let out a rather girly squeal which made Donghae laugh before his face turned dead serious "Hana-shi" he said, grabbing my hands "Please please please take them under your wing" My eyes widen "A..Ah?" I managed to say "I don't want them to go into a cold shelter where there is so little chance they get adopted.. The other members won't allow me to take them in our dorm because we already have 4 cats.. Please take care of them until I find people that want to take care of them" I winced as he squeezed my hands slightly "O..Oh I forgot your hand" he let go quickly, but still eyed me with his begging puppy eyes.  
"W..What about the mother?" he shook his head "She is a wild cat but I spend my free time making the kittens tame" He showed me some ugly scratched on his arms before giving me the same puppy gaze making me, once again, curse at the parents that made their sons so cute and.. irresistible. I sighed "I will take care of them BUT" I pointed a finger in the air "I can't keep them forever, plus I bet if you tell some of your fans your searching for new owners at least fifty will stand in line wanting one of your babies also, I can't take them with me right away"  
He nodded, looking down "but they are still a bit too young, in a month I will start searching! I promise and I can ask one of the other members to bring them along on Monday when they come to take care of you?" I twitched at the taking care of me part, it made me sound like an old woman who was too sick to take care of herself, I already saw myself with a walker "Is that ok?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I nodded "Sure" giving the cute kittens one last glance before I was being tackled by Donghae who couldn't seem to stop hugging me "Thank you so much Hana-shi, you're a lifesaver!' I mumbled it was ok, trying to push him off as I was about to lose my balance. I couldn't hide I was also excited, after all I could use some company in my apartment

Donghae's POV

I eyed her with a begging gaze, this had to work! After all the moment she saw the kittens she seemed to get all soft and.. and cute. I never expected her to react like this, after all she looked so tough and yet..she seemed to girly. "Please please please" I started, begging as if my life depended on it. I couldn't help myself and tackle hugged her as she agreed, almost making her lose balance "You're a lifesaver!" I said before jumping up, reaching out a hand to pull her up "Come come! We can go buy some stuff right away, don't worry I will help you pay for the food and toys!" I dashed off, not really noticing I dragged her along in my excitement

Hana's POV:

Again I was dragged upstairs, huffing as we entered the dorm "Did you run a marathon?" I looked up to see Heechul standing next to me. I pointed at Donghae who was running around to find his wallet."Aish, dongsaeng's" but I could see a smile curl his lips "So what is he so excited about?" I finally caught my breath "I'm going to take care of his.. babies" I said, smile curling my lips as I somehow found it very funny to call the kittens that. Heechul raised his eyebrow "Do I want to know?" but before I could answer Donghae stood next to me, having Eunhyuk dragged with him "Let's go!" he said before walking out of the dorm "His kittens" I called after Heechul before leaving with the two boys. 'Wait wait!" we all turned around to see Yesung running down the stairs "I.. I.. uhm.. Ryeowook.. Yes, Ryeowook asked me to get something from the store and seeing you guys are going.. I will come along!" He smiled, I didn't know him that well so the fact that he was lying to join us slipped me. "Ryeowook asked hyung to do something like that?" Donghae said with a grin "I..I offered to do it" Yesung said, crossing his arms as he gave Donghae a determined look "Its fine if you join hyung" Eunhyuk said before we all continued walking "It's very sweet to offer getting something for someone else, when I lived together with my best friend in Holland she always refused and was too lazy" A smile curled my lips again at the memory "We even fought about it. Yesung seemed to zoned out to notice that I was talking, his lips curled into a very big grin as we continues our way to the store. I wondered what he was thinking


	8. Curry!

I huffed as I finally managed to get to my apartment with 3 full bags. I could convince the guys that I would be perfectly fine with carrying all 3 but in the end I could only carry one at the time, which made me run up and down the stairs for 3 times.  
Donghae seemed so exciting about me taking care of the kittens that we had to drag him out of the pet store, he just kept on wanting to buy stuff. I placed the last bag on the kitchen table as my phone rang. I shivered as I saw the caller "H..Hi Jonathan!" Praying that he didn't find out about my hand, but sadly he did.. For the past 10 minutes I've been screamed at "Please calm down, the doctor told me I will be fine in a week" He huffed "How the hell did you get this injury? Hana this is such a big opportunity for the orchestra, we cannot mess this up! You should be more careful, did you trip again?" I bit down my lip as I did my best to keep my temper from rising "I did" I managed to say without sounding angry. Sometimes I just couldn't understand Jonathan, after all it's not that I planned to get hurt.. or well, maybe I did when I decided to catch Eunhyuk-shii his fist? Jonathan sighed again "Take your rest, you don't have to come to rehearsal Monday, do you have anyone that helps you?" A small smile curled my lips "I have" thinking of the guys cheered me up "Be careful next time Hana, if your hand is not healed in a week I will have to find replacement" My smile disappeared "I will" With that I hang up , kicking one of the many pillow that were scattered around the floor, cursing in Dutch before letting myself fall on the couch. "Please please heal" I mumbled, eyeing my hand. I didn't want to lose this part of my job, this was my chance to get more famous and.. I didn't want to stop working with the guys. I stood up, unpacking all 3 bags, my right arm in the sling.. From now on I was deadly serious about letting that hand rest. I smiled as I found out that Ryeowook putted two little packages in one of the bags with a small letter

_'I was only able to make you two dinner portions,  
please eat out for breakfast and don't use your arm!  
Rest well! ( ^ A ^ )^_

Ryeowook'

A smile curled my lips, these guys made me feel so warm and fuzzy, I would defiantly not give up on working with them!

_"Please thank Ryeowook-shii for the food! It's delicious"  
_I texted Shindong-shii after I was done eating.

**Monday:**

The weekend flew by and before I knew it Eunhyuk and Donghae stood infront of my door. I looked like a complete mess, trying to clean up before they came ( I'm a girl after all! ) I hadn't been able to change into anything else but a large shirt and a black legging. Before I could tell them to come in Donghae stormed in "I brought them!" He was smiling brightly as he putted the box on the floor "They didn't even struggle!" I smiled as Eunhyuk bowed and apologized "Don't worry about it" I told him before joining Donghae "You can release them, I already made the apartment cat friendly" I said, still smiling. Eunhyuk carefully looked around "You live very nice" I nodded "Seeing we are doing very well here with our orchestra Jonathan thinks it important that we live well" Donghae had opened the box, pushing one of the kittens in my hands. I smiled and tilted it up "Hello there" The kitten miauwed, making me bite my lips "S..So cute" I mumbled

Eunhyuk's POV:

I also kneeled down next to Donghae that wat about to push a kitten in her hands, he poked me and pointed at Hana. 'Cute' he lip synced, eyeing the girl. I raised an eyebrow before turning my gaze towards her "Hello there" she looked so cheerful and.. and cute. I couldn't help but agree, even though this girl looked so tough she certainly had a very cute side..

Hana's POV:

"Did you name them?" blinking as both guys stared at me, wondering if I had anything on my face. They both seemed to return to earth at the sound of my voice "I..I didn't name them yet" Donghae mumbled, getting slightly red. "Well.. seeing you guys brought them here.. and Yesung-shii helped us buy stuff.. I guess I will name them after you guys" I said, Letting the kitten go so he could play with his brothers. I laughed as the two grey kittens charged at each other "Eunhyuk and Donghae" I said, pointing at the two grey ones, getting even more excited as the kitten with the white belly sat down on my turtle pillow "Yesung!" I said, laughing as I pointed at him, the guys laughed "But what about the 4thone?" Donghae asked as I eyed the smallest curling up in my lap "So adorable.. Ryeowook!" I said loud, making the smaller kitten jump up. "You think Ryeowook is adorable?~" Donghae grinned at me, making me throw one of the many pillows towards him "No! I mean.. he is but not.. not in a.. in a.. y..you know.. in a you know way" I struggled, tripping over my words, there was just one thing that made me shy.. talks about 'love'. Ryeowook was adorable but.. not in a love way "You know way?" he said teasingly, hugging the pillow I just threw at him "Your throw is horrible s.." He got interrupted as Eunhyuk hit him right in the face with a pillow, making me burst out into laughter "Score!" I yelled, punching my fist in the air, Eunhyuk joining me by doing a little victory dance, which made me laugh even harder.

Instead of cooking and cleaning we spent the last hour pillow fighting, though it was mostly Donghae and Eunhyuk that hit each other, seeing my right arm was in a sling. The kittens watched them with curious with me sitting next to them. I had given up and watched the two guys, cheering at them. In the end Donghae asked for mercy, both huffing they sat down. I shot up as I eyed the time "Eunhyuk-shii, we need to hurry and do groceries before it gets too late" Eunhyuk nodded as he sent Donghae a grin "Have fun cleaning up" eyeing the many feathers that still flew in the air, the kittens trying to catch them "I will help you after we are done doing groceries" I assured the sad looking Donghae before putting my sneakers on and grabbing my wallet.

"Is there anything you want to eat in particular?" Eunhyuk asked me, eyeing me from the corner of his eyes as we walked down the street. Many people stopping to take a picture of him or to call his name "Anything is fine, we can order something if you like" He shook his head "Nurses don't order" which made me shook my head, these guys.. How will I ever repay them my thanks? We entered the grocery store, some fans following us "That's the girl Eeteuk oppa talked about?" Girls whispered to each other, some giving me sharp looks as others gave me a gentle smile. This was really making me feel awkward. Eunhyuk must've noticed it "Don't worry, the shop owner will ask them to leave soon" He smiled before eyeing the many products "Aiyaaa what to make" I also focused on the products "Curry!" I suddenly shouted, coughing as, yet again, my excitement made my voice go louder. Eunhyuk eyed me unsure "I never really made curry" which made my jaw drop "But it's so easy to make! I will help you, just tell me what needs to be in there.. I can't read hangul well" I grabbed his arm and dragged him along, making some girls scream out "She's holding his arm!" I froze, quickly letting go "S..Sorry!" I bowed towards the girls before walking off, ashamed "Don't worry too much about them" Eunhyuk laughed as he followed me.

After being followed by the fans we finally got into my apartment with all the ingredients, finding Donghae having.. Donghae on his lap "I'm already done!" he eyed us with a proud gaze. I walked over to pet kitten Donghae "Great, we will eat curry" A smile curled my lips as I spotted the other 3 kittens sleeping in their basket before making my way to the kitchen "Let's start!" I said, washing my hands before starting to cut the vegetables

"I didn't know you could make curry Hana, where did you learn that?" I jumped a bit as Donghae suddenly stood behind me, looking over my shoulders at the curry I was stirring "Yui taught me" I mumbled "She also taught me to make Mochi and Japanese pancakes" He leaned against the counter "She's your best friend right? Does she know us?" His lips curled into a grin as his arm rested around Eunhyuk's shoulder, who was just done checking the rice cooker. I laughed soft "She is a huge fan" I turned around to face them "Donghae-shii, could you grab those plates?" I said, pointing "Please just call me Donghae, or.. Oppa" Eunhyuk pushed him at the last sentence "Donghae and Eunhyuk will be fine" He said, again pushing Donghae towards the plates "After all you're a part of the team, there is no need to pronounce us in a formal way" I looked at him thoughtfully but didn't dare to ask what was wrong with calling them Oppa, after all I learned from Yui that being direct wasn't always appreciated in the Asian culture. I smiled and thanked them before returning to the curry, listening how the boys messed with each other again.

After dinner Donghae returned to the kittens, feeding them and watching them play with each other. Eunhyuk almost had to drag him out of the apartment "See you Thursday!" Donghae shouted as they left, sending me a bright smile "Take care of my babies!" I answered his smile with a bright one of my own, as he also started to call the kittens his babies. Eunhyuk waved and smiled before leaving, telling me to rest well. I felt so cheerful when I closed the door, these guys were so much fun.. I defiantly want to continue working with them.. I just hope my hand will heal in time..


	9. Hangul

Hey everyone!

Finally being able to post this, The main plan was to also write wednesday but don't worry, the next chapter will have wednesday and thursday.

I dont like this chapter T A T I will be honest, I've had so much difficulties in writing Sungmin and I hope so so so much that you guys think I wrote him well. Please tell me what you think about it ok? T-T

I will go be depressed now and eat some icecream, please look foreward to the next chapter  
T-T

Because this chapter is short I will do my best and upload either tomorrow or the day after. Sorry sorry

**Tuesday**

I shot up as I heard the doorbell ring, for a second disoriented where I was. I had fallen asleep on the couch and one of the kittens decided to join me. I smiled as I found Ryeowook laying on my stomach "He cutie" I mumbled in Dutch, patting him before gently placing him on the couch as I got up. He miauwed before following me and soon I had a little parade of kittens behind me. Before I opened the door I tried to straighten my messy hair, sighing as I eyed the mirror. I opened the door, trying to prevent the kittens from escaping, Donghae managed to slip through and do a playful attack on Sungmin his leg "Sorry" I said as Sungmin bowed to pick up the kitten as I myself tried to hold the other three, Yesung climbing on my shoulder "Please don't worry about it" Sungmin said as he eyed the little Donghae "They are so cute, I have two cats myself so I know how much of a trouble they can be" I smiled "Please come in" Releasing the kittens as Sungmin closed the door. I stood up, huffing a bit as Yesung tried to climb up my leg "He honestly tries to climb up everything and then falls down because he fails" I mumbled a bit grumpy before focusing on Sungmin "Thank you for making the time to come Sungmin-shii" I said, still feeling guilty that the guys helped me. He shook his head "Please don't worry about it" eyeing the apartment before letting his eyes rest on my keyboard . "You can play if you like" I said, walking towards the living room. He followed me "Sorry?" He asked questionably which made me point towards the keyboard "You watched it with interest, I thought you might wanted to play?" He shook his head "No I can't possibly do that" I smiled, questioning myself if I should continue the subject or leave it "Are you practicing?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Sungmin had bowed over my hangul workbook, I fell asleep while practicing it "It's.. difficult" I said, grabbing the workbook to show him up close "I tried to learn Hangul when I was in Japan, seeing I had difficulties with it I gave up and focused on speaking Korean as much as I could. That's why I can speak now without much difficulties. But I never really continued learning Hangul" A small smile curled his lips which made me narrow my eyes, it was obvious he found it silly that I hadn't learn Hangul yet. If I would've been with Donghae, Shindong or Eunhyuk I would've playfully whined about it.. but it now came in mind that I had hardly talked with Sungmin before "It makes my head hurt" I mumbled, eyeing the signs before trying to close the book. I was surprised that Sungmin stopped me, he pointed towards a spot I had coloured bright yellow "You don't understand that?" I shook my head ashamed but was again surprised that he asked me for a paper. He sat down and started to draw, trying to explain it to me.

We had been sitting there for about an hour now, he explaining stuff and I trying to do the assignments the book gave me. "You're so smart" I said amazed "I'm not" He denied, smiling a very cute smile before his hand reached out to my wounded one "May I?" He said, his hand pausing. I eyed him questionable before nodding. He gently grabbed my hand before removing the bandage, it still seemed heavily bruised. He softly started to feel, adding pressure and pulling my fingers. I studied his face, even when he frowned and looked concentrated he had a cute face. After gently feeling he started to massage my hand "The muscles are still very stiff and weak, you should be careful. If you use it to much it might worsen" He said, his serious voice pointing out how important it was. "After this week I have to use it again so I'm giving it as much rest as possible now" He suddenly looked up from the hand

Sungmin's POV

Instead of her knuckles her fingers had taken a serious blow, could this just be from tripping? Then again who was I to doubt her? "The muscles are still very stiff and weak, you should be careful. If you use it to much it might worsen" I said. Thanking the class in school that taught me how to massage, this hand needed to be taken care off. "After this week I have to use it again so I'm giving it as much rest as possible now" My gaze shot up, use it after this week? I looked down again, was it possible? If she would use it to much the injury might get worse.. But then again it was her job to use the fingers, without them she might lose her job and if the doctor had not warn her it might be less worse than I thought? "Be careful ok?" I said with a smile. I let go, wrapping the bandage around her hand again before eyeing the clock

Hana's POV

I thanked him as he finished wrapping. "Aish I have to go!" He said standing up before grabbing a plastic bag that he had brought with him "I made sushi and noodles for you, I'm sorry but I have to go and prepare for a solo act that I'll do on a television show" I stood up "Please don't worry, may I ask what you're preparing?" He putted his jacket on before I led him to the door "I will play the guitar and sing" "I didn't know you could play the guitar" He turned towards me "You hardly know anything about us do you? It's if, for a second I am not famous at all" I must've looked a bit painful because he added it was not negative at all "Take good care of your hand Hana-shii" he told me before saying goodbye and walking out of the door. I closed the door with a thoughtful gaze before returning to the living room to eat my dinner.


	10. Arcade

**HII GUYSSS~~**

**Wednesday here.. Seeing its a bit long I decided to only upload wednesday. I'm sorry it took so long x.x I've have a very stupid writers block.. but here it is.. PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE **

**uhm.. I dont have to say much ._.;; HAVE A FUN DAY**

**Wednesday:**

I sighed as I eyed my apartment. The 4 kittens eyed me curious as I sat upside down on the couch "So bored" I mumbled. My normal schedule had always been busy but now I spend my days inside the apartment "Aigoo!" I yelled before I heard the doorbell rang "Already?" I said eyeing the clock upside down before getting up my feet, a bit dizzy "Annyonggg~" I said opening the door to reveal none other than Yui "HANA YOU RASCAL!" She yelled in Japanese before attacking me "You didn't call to tell me that the guys.. I repeat.. The guys! Help and visit your apartment? What kind of best friend are you?" I struggled as she held me in some choke position, of course not really chocking me "Let gooooo" I whined as I tried to pull her arm away "Only if you say your sorry~ And that I'm horribly pretty" she added with laughter."I'm your friend! How could I tell you such a lie" My lips curled into a grin "You little brat!" She said, launching another attack on me. I began to scream "HELP.. FIRE.. RAPE.. CRAZED OLD WOMAN YAAA.." My voice died as I noticed Ryeowook and Yesung in front of us. Ryeowook waved and smiled slightly as my eyes met him "H..Hi Hana, I hope we are not interrupting?" That moment Yui also spotted the guys and she immediatly let go of me, sadly was leaning against her. "It's really them" She mumbled, still in Japanese, walking towards them while I fell down on my butt "Aish Yui!" I tried to get up with one hand, luckily Yesung managed to slip past the crazed fangirl to offer me a hand "Are you ok?" He asked me as he pulled me up "I'm fine thank you, this is my best friend Yui" I said to both Ryeowook and Yesung. Ryeowook nodded, smiling un eased as Yui had leaned over to poke his cheeks "N..Nice to meet you Yui-shii" . I coughed before dragging Yui into my apartment "Please come in" I eyed the guys as they followed me "I'm sorry, she is not mentally ill but just a very big fan" I whispered towards the guy before sending Yui an innocent smile "I didn't know you had kittens!" Yui kneeled down to pet Eunhyuk "I got them two days ago.. They are originally from Donghae, I'm their foster mom until he finds people that want to keep them. Please make yourself at home" I mentioned the last line towards the guys before kneeling down next to Yui, who grabbed my knee "You have two super junior members in your apartment.. and I poked one" I laughed at her amazement, I would probably react the same if I would meet my idols. Yesung kneeled down next to me as Ryeowook disappeared in the kitchen "Nice meeting you Yui..How is your hand Hana-shii?" Yui still held my knee as she eyed Yesung with big eyes "It's better, thank you so much for the idea to help me. Without your idea I would've probably be off a lot worse" I didn't notice that Yesung turned his head away with a shy proud smile nor did I notice how Yui studies his face because Ryeowook called from the kitchen "Excuse me" I said, eyeing Yui with a youbetterbehave gaze before standing up and walking towards the kitchen

Ryeowook smiled as I enter "Is it ok if I use your oven?" I nodded "You're a really good cook Ryeowook-shii" He shook his head "Aniyo" He said with a shy smile. I shook my head, also smiling these guys never wanted to take a compliment! "Hana!" I turned as Yui walked into the kitchen "I forgot I had an important appointment. I will be leaving first~" She said, hugging me before bowing towards Ryeowook "I..It was so nice to meet you"

"She is a very nice girl" Ryeowook told me when Yui had left. I shook my head again "She's crazy" I turned my head as I suddenly heard my keyboard "Why don't you and hyung go buy groceries?" I turned back to Ryeowook "Don't you want to join us?" He shook his head "I will prepare the ingredients I already have" I nodded "We won't take long, the supermarket is very close" "Please take your time, there is no need to rush"

Yesung's POV:

As soon as Hana left her friend got called, I eyed the apartment and the many pillows. Maybe I should get her a pillow? I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice the friend leaving and before I knew it I was alone in the room. I shook my head before standing up straight, making my way towards the keyboard. Some of the other members played it didn't they? It couldn't be that hard. I jumped a bit as I hit a key, quickly turning the volume down before eyeing the kitchen.. Did they hear? I immediately took a step back as Hana entered the living room "I..It works fine" I said making a nervous gesture. She smiled, "Ryeowook-shii asked me if we could go do some groceries, but you don't have to come along if you don't like" I grabbed my jacket, "I'll come" I said before following her. Hana lived outside the shopping and business district and seeing people were still at work or at school it was nice and calm outside "You live very nice" I said as we followed the road, trying to give her a charming look as I noticed her eyes were fixed on me. I loved the way she looked, even though she looked like a tough girl at first glance the longer you looked the cuter you would find her to be, especially when she was playing the piano. There was so much more to discover about her and it made me feel excited. I had returned my gaze to the road but found myself walking alone.. wait.. alone? I turned around fast, trying not to panic.. did I do something weird? I hadn't touched her Philtrum right? I relaxed as I found her kneeling in front of a little dog. I walked towards her which made her stand up "Sorry" She said "I always get distracted when seeing a dog" She looked away ashamed which made me shake my head. I eyed the shop the dog sat in front of and before I knew it I had grabbed her arm "Come" I said, leading her into a game arcade as I spotted a grip machine. I stopped in front of it, eyeing her with an exciting smile "I will win one for you" I said, pointing towards the many cute pillows "You like them right?" I saw her eyes fixing on them before moving to me. My smile only grew bigger as I saw how she shyly didn't know how to react "B..But it cost money" She mumbles soft. I shook my head "Come come its fun" before letting a coin fall into the machine. She came closer the moment I started moving the grip arm, concentrated look on my face.

Hana's POV:

He was winning a pillow for me? I was to amazed to answer cheerful but immediately came closer as he moved the grip arm. I absolutely loved doing these type of games but never really did them because I knew I would never win something "Which one do you like?" He asked me. I frowned, which one was easy to get? My eyes scanned the pillows "Fast fast! The timer is almost done" My eyes widen "Uh.. Uh t..that one!" I said loud, pointing towards a random pillow.. sadly before he reached it the grip arm went down and didn't catch anything. I bowed my head ashamed "I am sorry" I mumbled un eased "No no don't feel sad" and before I knew it another coin went into the machine.

Yesung's POV:

I noticed how she started loosen up even though I had failed many times now, I promised her that she would pay half the costs, though I knew that in the end I won't accept her money. "Left.. no.. yes let it down let it down" She said, jumping excited "Aigoo! This is impossible" she said as again we caught nothing "Aish!' I cursed myself before quickly putting another coin in it "Maybe if we do it together" I said, grabbing her hand to put on the joystick, trying to keep a straight face as I kept mine on hers "I mean.. with 2 hands combined and teamwork I'm sure it will work" She nodded, to focused on the game to notice that we actually.. kind off held hands. For I second I was zoned out, smile on my face before I felt her elbow poking "come on the timer the timer" I nodded, immediately caught in the game as I moved the joystick together with her "drop drop!" We both yelled as the pushed the drop button, holding our breath as the pillow got picked up.

We sat down on the little table next to the machine while I glared at it. The pillow had fallen right before it got to the opening "The machine..It's evil.. I know it is" She said with a sigh. I cursed inside myself, I had failed once again.. the least thing I could do now is play the other games with her "come come" I said, pulling her along again towards a shooter game "Every time I come past a game arcade I can't go in because I am too busy and every time I want to play all the games. Will you do me a favor and play them with me? Even if I will pay for everything?" She frowned as I mentioned I would pay everything but nodded as I eyed her desperately "I will play them all with you" She said with a smile

"To your left!" I screamed as she moved to shoot a zombie "Watch out watch out!" She yelled. From the beginning we walked in the owner had watched us amused and after we played all the games and sat down at the little table she approached us "It was very fun watching you guys" She said with a smile as she treated us on a drink. We both thanked her "You have a very fun arcade Sunsaengnim" Hana said. The old woman smiled "Ahjumma is fine, no need to be that formal girl" She said before telling us to wait a little. We both eyed her amazed as she putted 2 white pillows down on our table "turn them around" She said. "You're such a cute couple" She said satisfied as we found out, by turning the pillows, it was for a couple. Mine had a boy that held a cup with a string that was drawn across the pillow towards her pillow that held a girl with a cup, it was one of those old phone cups we used to make when we were little. The girl was blushing and the string was moved into a little heart. I coughed and looked away, trying to hold back a smile as Hana her lips curled into a shy un sure smile "T..Thank you so much Ahjumma" we both finishing our drinks we quickly said goodbye and left, both our pillow under our arms

"Should I call you girlfriend from now on?" I said jokingly as I tried to break the awkwardness the old lady left behind. She laughed "I guess we can't blame her, two young people playing arcades together, I bet we couldn't look more like a couple" I nodded before I did something I wished I didn't have to do "You can have my pillow too" I said, eyeing her from the corner of my eyes. "but promise me you will only give it to the guy that is truly worthy to have your heart" Again I felt that she didn't know how to react so I tried to think of something fun to add "Or give it to  
Yui-shii" She laughed again "Yes, I am destined to marry her.. I know for sure" I nodded and carefully grabbed her pillow "Let me carry it for you"

We entered her apartment again and I went to the kitchen to give Ryeowook the groceries "Had fun hyung?" He said with a smile "I'm sorry we took so long" He shook his head "No problem, after all I knew you wanted some fun times with her.. Just be sure you won't fight with Kyuhyun over her" He whispered, making me push him a bit "I don't know what you're talking about" He smiled his usual cute smile. Hana also entered the kitchen with the 4 kittens following her "Aish Yesung!" She said, making me jump a bit

Hana's POV:

The little Yesung decided to do a little jump attack on my leg "Aish Yesung!" I said annoyed as I felt his little nails in my leg. I looked up to see both guys eyeing me with wide eyes "O..Oh!" I said, I absolutely forgot that the kittens shared the same name with the guys "Not you Yesung! I mean.." I quickly bowed to pick up little yesung "H..His name is also Yesung" I said a bit shy "Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk" I pointed towards the other kittens as I mentioned their names "You named one after me too?" Ryeowook said as he walked towards little Ryeowook "I am so honoured" I nodded before I looked at Yesung, which reached out for little Yesung. I gave the kitten to him "Well.. they just.. reminded me of you guys.. Little eunhyuk and donghae are twins.. Little Eunhyuk is a bit cooler in his acting but still very fun to watch, Little donghae is like a little kid jumping around and making a mess.. Little Yesung loved turtle pillows and tries to do a lot but f.." I paused coughing "L..Little Ryeowook is very.. sweet" Luckily Yesung was too busy eyeing his little brother to notice I almost said fail but Ryeowook noticed "Does he also try to touch the other kittens their Philtrum?" "I don't do that anymore I swear!" Yesung said, seeming to snap out of his thought as he heard the P word. I eyed both confused "You will get to know soon enough" Ryeowook said laughing as he stood up to walk to the oven. I only now noticed the sweet scent.

I sat down on as the two guys convinced me I didn't have to carry any plates or so. "I tried to cook something Dutch for you" Ryeowook said shyly as he put down the bowl. I leaned forward to find Boerenkool "How did you.. " Yesung sat down beside me "Ryeowook is a mystery when it comes to cooking" Bowing towards the bowl, curious himself.

After dinner we all cleaned up before the guys had to leave for their next appointments "I will see you in two days Hana-shii" Ryeowook told me "Please, we had such a fun day.. You guys can just call me Hana" They smiled "Then please call me Yesung" "And please call me Ryeowook" I nodded at both before we said goodbye to eachother

Yesung's POV:

I was about the walk off before I felt how her hand rested on my shoulder "Thank you for the fun day" She whispered towards me before letting go. My lips curled into a big smile before I followed Ryeowook down the stairs.

I cant show you guys the couple pillow T-T You can see it at the other fanfiction site:

Asianfanfics, just search my minor waltz or Eunjo1 and you will find it ^^


End file.
